Shinobi Partner
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Naruto was all alone his whole life but what if he found a friend inside of the Scroll of Sealing? Together with his friend he takes the Shinobi world by storm to become Hokage and to find out what happened to Pokemon over the years. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's Partner

_**Chapter 1: Naruto's Partner**_

Naruto Uzumaki was panting heavily as he finished the first technique inside the Forbidden Scroll that he took from the Hokage's House… He chuckled at how easily he defeated the Hokage with his Orioke No Jutsu.

'_He should just give me his position since I defeated him._' Naruto thought with a chuckle but he opened the scroll again to learn a second technique when one caught his eye. It showed a weird looking red and white ball with what looked like a blood seal; he's only seen them in class, so Naruto bit his thumb enough to let a little blood flow onto the picture when the ball came off the page and into his hands.

"Just what is this?" Naruto muttered to himself as he pressed the silver button on it only for a bright flash of light to appear and it took the form of a weird creature.

It looked like a yellow bipedal mouse with red cheeks, and the edge of its tail was brown as well as three brown lines on its back. The tip of its ears were pitch black and when it opened its eyes it had black eyes as it looked around before seeing Naruto.

"Pika?"

Naruto just gaped at what he was seeing before he read the description of the item.

"This is a Pokéball, an item that was created to house strange creatures called Pokémon. Inside this ball is a Pokémon called Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon. It is said to store electricity in the sacks on its cheeks." Naruto blinked in shock. "So your name is Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!"

"…" Naruto looked back at the description. "They talk a certain language that revolves around their names."

Pikachu walked towards Naruto sniffing him before jumping onto his shoulders. "Cha!"

Naruto was a little shocked at how friendly this Pikachu was but he smiled as he rubbed the cheeks and Pikachu seemed to enjoy that. "It's nice to meet you Pikachu."

"There you are!" Naruto and Pikachu looked up to see Iruka storming towards them but he stopped as he saw Pikachu.

'_What in the name of Kami is that?_' Iruka thought before Naruto had a wide grin.

"Found me already huh? That was quick, I only had time to learn one technique and meet Pikachu here." Naruto said happily as he kept rubbing Pikachu's cheeks.

'_He has been training hard._' Iruka thought as he observed Naruto's rough state before he raised an eyebrow. "Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said waving at Iruka.

"Yup I've only known him for two minutes and he's already a friend." Naruto then jumped up and Pikachu barely stayed on his shoulder. "Listen Iruka-Sensei, I'm going to show you an amazing technique and you're going to let me graduate! That's the way it works right?"

"What are you talking about?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it he said that it's a great way to let people pass." Naruto still had a grin. "He told me that all I had to do was come here with the scroll and then I had to learn a technique."

Iruka's eyes widened as he heard that but before he could say anything he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. "**LOOK OUT!**" He pushed Naruto sending him and Pikachu back before Kunai's came at him pinning Iruka to the wall with one stuck in his leg while the others cut up his clothes a bit. There was also a Kunai in both his shoulder blades.

"I see that you found our little hideaway Iruka." Mizuki, the Chunin with white hair, came down with a smile that made him very sinister looking.

Iruka pulled the Kunai out of his leg. "So that's the way it is huh?" He asked his voice laced with pain. "I should've known."

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked as Pikachu narrowed his eyes at what was happening and he glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said before seeing the creature but he smirked at how pathetic it looked.

"Naruto don't give him the scroll." Iruka called out. "It contains forbidden techniques that will put the village in great danger."

On hearing that Naruto glared at Mizuki but the man scoffed. "Iruka is worried about what you will do with the scroll." When Mizuki saw Naruto's face he gave a huge smirk. "I'll tell you who's really lying."

"**NO MIZUKI!**" Iruka called out realizing what the traitor was going to do.

"Have you ever wondered why everyone hated you?" Mizuki asked from the tree branch that he was standing on. "Why they treated you like dirt? Why they hated you for just being alive? Everyone knows but you, even Iruka here knows."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What does everyone know?"

"You wouldn't know since the third Hokage passed the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki chuckled. "It was made so you wouldn't know."

"**WHAT IS IT?!**" Naruto roared in impatience.

"No one can tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you." Mizuki said grinning evilly at the look of shock on Naruto's face. "That's right the Demon that nearly destroyed the Village is inside your body! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"B-But that can't be." Naruto shook his head. "The Yondaime Hokage killed it twelve years ago."

"What day was it?" Mizuki asked with a chuckle.

"October 10th-." Naruto stopped talking remembering that he was born on that day and he realized that Mizuki was telling the truth. "Oh Kami… Why?" He fell to his knees in disbelief.

"**DIE!**" Mizuki threw his Demon Windmill Shuriken.

"**PIKACHUUUU!**" A bolt of electricity hit it knocking it away and bringing everyone's attention to Pikachu as it stood in front of Naruto protectively.

"What?" Mizuki snarled. "You choose to protect a Demon?"

"He's not a Demon." Iruka coughed out in pain. "Naruto is one of a kind, he works hard and he makes people laugh. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto felt tears sliding down his face as he heard that but Mizuki shook his head. "You are a delusional fool Iruka after I kill that pathetic rat you will be next-."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei or my friend Pikachu I will kill you." Naruto snarled out.

"As if you could brat!" Mizuki charged at Pikachu but Naruto did a Ram seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clearing filled with smoke and a hundred copies of Naruto stood there shocking everyone.

"So you think that you're tough Mizuki?" One of the clones asked as they all charged at him and in minutes he was on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and nose before the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I think that I went a little too far." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head not noticing Mizuki standing up with a Kunai.

"Naruto look out!" Iruka called out but Pikachu became a blur smashing into Mizuki sending him flying into a tree knocking the traitor out.

"Thanks Pikachu." Naruto said with a grin and Pikachu returned that grin with a thumbs up added.

'_He wants to surpass all the Hokage's and I'm starting to believe that he might actually do it._' Iruka thought in amazement as he watched Pikachu jump back on the blondes shoulder. '_Plus with his new friend Naruto might be more powerful than anyone else._'

With that Iruka smiled. "Naruto come here." He said. "I have something that I want to give you."

Naruto tipped his head in confusion before he was told to close his eyes so he did and after a while he felt the goggles on the top of his head being shifted.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto did only to see Iruka without his Forehead protector and holding Naruto's goggles. "Congratulations! You graduate."

In disbelief Naruto reached up to feel the Headband of a Leaf Shinobi on his Forehead. "I-I did?"

Iruka smiled at the blonde's reaction. "And to celebrate I'll treat you to Ramen."

Naruto didn't speak for a bit before he hugged Iruka. "Thank you!" He cried out while Pikachu chuckled at his behavior.

"Hey that hurts." Iruka told him but he was smiling.

A while later they were visiting the Hokage giving reports on what happened. "Well done on getting the scroll back." Sarutobi said with a nod before giving Naruto a stern look. "Although it shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Oji-san." He apologized.

After a few seconds Sarutobi's face softened up. "But capturing a traitor excuses you for that." He said.

Naruto nodded while Pikachu smiled that his new friend didn't get into too much trouble.

"Now are you going to tell me who your friend there is?" Sarutobi asked looking at Pikachu.

"And how did you meet him?" Iruka asked curiously. "I've never seen a creature like him before."

"This is Pikachu and he is a Pokémon." Naruto said before pulling out the Pokéball. "This is what he was in when it came out of the scroll."

"Pikachu came out of the scroll?" Iruka asked in shock.

"Yup… But I still don't get what a Pokémon is exactly." Naruto muttered.

"I can explain that." Sarutobi said bringing the attention back to him.

"What?!" Both Iruka and Naruto asked loudly.

Sarutobi rubbed his ear before continuing. "The Yondaime had a catalog of creatures that he called Pokémon but I always thought that they were purely legend." He pulled out a book. "He said that one of them was capable of bringing him to a different time period where hundreds of them existed."

Naruto skimmed through the book before he saw the page about Pikachu. "Whoa." Naruto muttered as he read more accurate info on him as well as the attacks that he could learn. "Jiji-San? Can I keep this?"

"Of course." Sarutobi nodded. "I'll give it to you as thanks for bringing Mizuki in as well as pay you for a B-Rank since now that you graduated you will need money to pay for your apartment."

Naruto's grin widened as he did a fist pump. "**ALL RIGHT I HAD A B-RANK MISSION!**" He bellowed in excitement.

Iruka laughed at Naruto's reaction before Sarutobi frowned. "We must also talk about what you learned from Mizuki." He looked at Iruka who nodded and left the room.

At hearing that Naruto felt a little angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked harshly. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to grow old enough to handle the truth." Sarutobi sighed as he stood up. "That is why I made the rule for no one to talk about it. Even those who whispered it were punished severely in hopes of giving you a normal life but the parents found a way around that rule and for that I am sorry."

Naruto was silent for a bit until Pikachu poked his arm. "Pika?"

"I'm fine." Naruto said with a nod. "It's just a lot to take in."

"By the way… Can you understand Pikachu?"

"Uh not really, no." Naruto admitted with a nervous laugh. "I'm mostly guessing."

Sarutobi nodded as he approached Naruto doing a few hand signs before placing a hand on Naruto and Pikachu and they both felt lightheaded for a second.

"What was that about?" Naruto muttered.

"Oh my head." Pikachu moaned.

Naruto froze and looked at Pikachu. "I just understood you!"

"You can?" Pikachu smiled. "That's good."

"Jiji-San what did you do?" Naruto asked in awe.

"It was a technique that Minato created to understand Pokémon and he showed it to me saying that I should know it just in case."

"So only you and I can understand Pikachu?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Precisely." Sarutobi nodded.

"Cool." Naruto cheered with a jump before he thought of something. "Hey Pikachu?"

"What is it Naruto?" Pikachu asked tilting his head before Naruto brought out Mizuki's headband that he took off the traitor.

"I was going to give this back to Jiji-San but I want to know if you would mind being my partner?" Naruto asked before looking at the Hokage with a hasty smile. "If that's okay of course."

Sarutobi smiled kindly. "Of course it's okay Naruto."

Pikachu smiled. "Sure on one condition."

Naruto blinked. "Uh sure."

"Never put me in the Pokéball again!" Pikachu told him. "I like being out in the open."

"Deal!" With that Naruto tied the Headband around Pikachu's forehead. "Look out Konoha you're looking at the greatest team in History!"

"You said it!" Pikachu said on Naruto's shoulder as they walked in.

'_You'll go far Naruto. I'm sure of it._' Sarutobi thought fondly before he looked at his desk only to do a double take as he saw that the amount of paperwork seemed to have tripled from when he started to talk to Naruto. '_**DAMN IT!**_'

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I know that it's a little clichéd to have Naruto with Pikachu but I don't care because Pikachu is too freaking awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: PBTS

_**Chapter 2: Path on becoming a true Shinobi**_

"So you're hoping to become Hokage someday?" Pikachu asked Naruto back in his apartment curiously as Naruto got to know Pikachu better. The whole walk was filled with the usual glares of hatred at Naruto but they were also mixed in with some looks of confusion due to Pikachu on his shoulder because they were wondering what the hell he was.

Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yeah and I'll become the greatest one of them all! Believe it!"

Pikachu sweat dropped at Naruto's loud voice. "Well one thing, how can you be a Ninja in that jumpsuit?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's Orange." Pikachu deadpanned. "People will see you and shout target practice."

"But it's the only thing that I have." Naruto protested. "It's not like the other stores will let me in due to my other tenant."

Pikachu shook his head at the bigotry of the villagers before thinking that they would probably think that he was some kind of demon spawn just for hanging out with Naruto here. "Okay what techniques do you know?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "Henge, Kawarimi, Orioke and Kage Bunshin." He finally said.

On hearing that Pikachu nodded not wanting to know what Sexy no Jutsu was so he asked. "Couldn't you use your Transformation Jutsu to go unnoticed into a store?"

The blonde Jinchuriki stared at Pikachu with his eye twitching not realizing that for all these years but he sighed. "I can't hold a transformation for that long." He muttered. "I'll have to talk to Jiji-San later."

Pikachu nodded. "Okay so what now?"

"I think that we should try some training." Naruto decided. "That way I get to know your moves and we can come up with some sort of combination."

"Sure I'm game." Pikachu decided as he hopped on his shoulder. "But can we eat first?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure Pikachu…" Naruto was silent for a bit. "Hey what do you think happened to the other Pokémon in the world?" He asked as they walked down the streets. "And why were you the only one inside the scroll?"

Pikachu shrugged. "I have no idea Naruto but I want to find out myself… Maybe not all the Pokémon have disappeared."

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion. "You're the first one we've seen in a long time."

"I'm talking about the Legendaries." Pikachu told his partner. "They're too powerful to have disappeared like that."

"So you think that they might just be hiding?" Naruto concluded.

"Exactly."

With that out of the way the two made it to a place called Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. "Hey old man can I get a few bowls?"

"Who are you calling old man- Oh it's only you Naruto." Teuchi walked out but he looked surprised at seeing Pikachu. "Either I'm seeing things or that's a big yellow mouse."

Naruto laughed at Pikachu's glare at Teuchi for that comment. "This is Pikachu my partner as a Ninja." He explained. "Like how dogs are for the Inuzuka Clan."

"Ah I see." Teuchi chuckled. "So I take it that he wants something to eat as well?"

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen." Naruto told him. "We need to get some training done soon."

"Coming right up." Teuchi went back into the kitchen.

"Hey where's Ayame-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's her day off Naruto." Teuchi explained. "I made her take one off because she hasn't had one off in a while."

"Sounds like she's dedicated." Pikachu said to Naruto.

"Sounds like her." Naruto laughed.

After they had their ramen they both left before heading to the Training Ground. "Okay Pikachu you and I are going to spar." Naruto stretched.

"You want me to go all out?" Pikachu asked as he got on all fours.

"Is that a trick question?" Naruto smirked as he got ready. "We both will go all out!"

Pikachu nodded and let loose a Thundershock as Naruto let out some Shadow Clones.

"Take this!" Naruto went to hit Pikachu but the yellow mouse became a blur slamming into Naruto knocking him back.

'_Okay from the book I read those two attacks are called Thundershock and Quick Attack._' Naruto thought as Pikachu took his Shadow Clones down easily before his tail glowed and he smacked another one away. '_Is that Iron Tail?_'

Pikachu on the other hand was having fun as he took down the many Shadow Clones that Naruto created because after being in a Pokéball for so long he hasn't had a chance to let loose in a long time.

After a few hours the clones disappeared. "Okay I think we should stop." Naruto said causing Pikachu to look at him. "It's late and we have to take our Ninja Photo ID tomorrow."

"Already?" Pikachu looked at the sky to see the sun setting. "Wow."

Naruto smiled. "I know right?" Pikachu hopped back onto his Shoulder and they walked away.

The next morning Naruto was running late so he didn't have time to paint his face like he planned and in their rush Pikachu's headband accidently ripped so he had to do a Henge to buy a red scarf that wrapped around his neck and a red headband to tie around his head with the head plate on it… In Naruto's opinion it looked pretty bad ass.

Sarutobi was surprised by the picture. "To be honest I thought that you were going to paint your face as a joke but this is much better."

"Of course I wasn't." Naruto lied through his teeth. "I'm a Ninja, not a little kid anymore."

'_Liar._' Pikachu thought with a sweat drop.

They were both interrupted by the door sliding open as a kid wearing a grey helmet, a yellow shirt and a blue scarf came in. "You're mine old man!" He shouted holding a Shuriken but then he stepped on his blue scarf and did a face plant causing everyone in the room to have a sweat drop.

'_Did he seriously trip over his own scarf?_' Naruto thought in confusion.

'_He's more unbalanced than a Spinda._' Pikachu shook his head at that image.

'_Not again._' Sarutobi sighed.

"Damn it." The kid got up holding a hand to his face. "Who set a trap?"

"Honorable Grandson, are you all right?" A Jounin wearing sunglasses came in before he sighed. "And there isn't a trap anywhere."

Naruto sighed knowing now that the kid was Konohomaru the grandson to the old man here but Konohomaru looked over at him. "Hey! Why did you trip me?!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked while Pikachu fell off his shoulder laughing his furry ass off. "I didn't trip you."

The Jounin looked at Naruto. '_The Kyubi brat._' Then he looked at Pikachu. '_Ah, and it seems that he has a demon minion as well._'

"I demand to know why you tripped me!" Konohomaru yelled pissing Naruto off as he grabbed the boy's shirt.

"You tripped over your own scarf idiot!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Let him go!" The Jounin ordered. "He's the Honorable Grandson of Hokage-Sama here!"

Naruto looked at the Jounin while Konohomaru smirked. "What's the matter? I thought that you were going to punch me!" '_Now that he knows who I am he won't do it. He's the same as everyone else._'

The Jounin freaked out as Konohomaru said that while Pikachu sighed. '_Here we go._'

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE FREAKING ARCEUS!**" Naruto shouted eliciting a shocked look from Pikachu before he punched the back of Konohomaru's head.

"**HONORABLE GRANDSON!**" The Jounin ran to apprehend Naruto when Sarutobi held his hand up.

"Stand down Ebisu." Sarutobi ordered.

"But Hokage-Sama-." Ebisu tried to say but Naruto yawned.

"Well since my Ninja ID is done Pikachu and I are going to head out to train some more." Naruto stood up as Pikachu got on his shoulder. "See you Jiji!"

As he left Ebisu looked at the Hokage. "How can you let that upstart get away with what he does?! He insults you and assaults your grandson-!" He looked to see that Konohomaru was missing. "**AHH! WHERE'S THE HONORABLE GRANDSON?!**"

"Hm?" Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "I believe that he followed Naruto."

That got Ebisu to run off in a hurry.

"So were you serious about not caring if he was Arceus?" Pikachu asked as Naruto walked down the road.

"Of course." Naruto scoffed. "No one should act like that, it doesn't matter who they are."

"Too true." Pikachu agreed with a nod before his ears twitched as he looked back. "You have a stalker."

"… It's Konohomaru isn't it?"

"Yup." With a sigh Naruto walked around the corner before he vaulted over the fence.

"Huh? I know that I saw him come down here!" Konohomaru said as he looked around before Naruto came up behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

Konohomaru jumped as Naruto spoke behind him before landing on his butt in shock. "So the rumors are true… You are good… Please make me your apprentice!"

Whatever Naruto and Pikachu were expecting it wasn't that. "Huh?!" They both looked at him in confusion.

"Please! I really need a good teacher and I think that you're the perfect one!" Konohomaru begged.

"Forget it." Naruto told him. "I don't have time for an apprentice."

"I'll do anything boss!"

"Boss?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you're my boss!" Konohomaru smiled.

"What do you think Pikachu?" Naruto looked at his partner.

"Honestly it might do the kid some good." Pikachu admitted. "Plus it would help you out since when you become a Jounin you'll have a team of your own to train."

"Okay then," Naruto cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to work you hard."

"You got it boss!"

While they were heading for the Training Ground Ebisu was frantic as he searched high and low for Konohomaru. '_I will not let that Demon and his hell spawn creature corrupt the honorable grandson! I must find them._' He thought as he increased his pace. '_Who knows what kind of torture that he's putting the honorable grandson through._'

Once at the Training Ground Naruto asked for Konohomaru to do basic Ninjutsu and found out pretty quickly how bad he was at the Henge. "Okay we're just going to work on your Henge today."

"Right boss!"

"Your test is to turn into Pikachu!" Naruto had Pikachu get off before he demonstrated and turned into a perfect replica of Pikachu. "You complete this and I'll teach you the Kawarimi."

Konohomaru nodded and they both worked on it for at least three hours and Naruto admitted that he was impressed because the kid had good stamina… Not as good as his but it was good enough.

"H-H-How was that Boss?" Konohomaru asked panting heavily.

Naruto nodded. "You did great Konohomaru." He complimented with a smile. "Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"He did better than I thought he would." Pikachu admitted getting a confused look from Konohomaru before Naruto translated for him.

"**AWESOME! AT THIS RATE I'LL BE HOKAGE IN NO TIME!**"

"It isn't that easy." Naruto told him getting a shocked look.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep saying Hokage but it you can't be Hokage by just learning one technique, if it was that easy than everyone would become Hokage." Naruto then frowned. "Why do you want to be Hokage anyway?"

"…" Konohomaru looked at the ground. "When Grandpa named me he called me Konohomaru so it would be easier for everyone to remember, but no one calls me that, all they see is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage."

"Well I call you Konohomaru." Naruto pointed out with a smile.

Pikachu chuckled. "You wouldn't call him Honorable Grandson even if you were forced to."

'_True._'

"Look Konohomaru." Naruto stood up. "Becoming Hokage means to protect everyone that you care about it means to put your life on the line for something that truly matters… Plus you have to beat me first."

"Why?"

"Because with Pikachu I've been training to become Hokage myself." Naruto smiled. "You can become Hokage as well but you have to train hard because there are no shortcuts."

Unknown to the two of them Ebisu was listening to the whole conversation. '_Maybe I misjudged the boy._' He thought as he heard his words. '_He is right about everything… He probably has the better makings of a teacher than me… Not that I'll ever admit to it of course._'

Then Konohomaru stood up. "Who are you to lecture me?" He said with his head turned so Naruto wouldn't see the smile on his face. "That's it you're no longer my Boss so now we're rivals!"

Naruto smirked. "Then someday we'll fight for the title of Hokage Konohomaru, and that is a promise!" With that he left giving the boy a wave.

"I'm actually looking forward to that fight." Pikachu said with a smile. "You two going at it."

"You said it pal." Naruto sighed. "Konohomaru will make a great rival and friend."

"And tomorrow you'll get team placements right?" Pikachu asked tilting his head to the side.

"You know it." With that the two partners walked off towards their home.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew okay now that this chapter is done its REVIEW TIME!**

** Pensuka: You will see!**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Thank you! I'm happy to make a promising story!**

** ImagineBreaker7: Oh you will and the next chapter will show the Rookies reaction to Pikachu!**

** Bubbles: Don't worry I already have the pairing chosen and it's not a Naruto girl *Warning of foreshadowing!***

** Inumiru: Thank you!**

** Avion570: Thanks I just typed in Naruto and Pikachu on Google and it popped up.**

** Star Hart: Sorry but it's not NaruHina because that pairing is way overdone!**

** Fanficwriter8555: Some in the beginning but that's mostly to break Sakura out of her fan girl phase and because of what Sasuke does in the future.**

** Gir240: I will!**

** Jamesk19: Who says that they're in the estate?**

** Guest1: I aim to please!**

** NarutoOutsidersrock9: True on the epicenes of Pikachu!**

** Katelyn Azura ParasiteX: True but the one thing for this crossover I'm not planning on having any Black and White Pokémon in this crossover because truthfully I kind of lost faith when I saw a garbage bag Pokémon… True some of them are Epic but right now I'm just having up to Shinnoh in there.**

** Gemava: Don't worry I have a plan for that and it will happen when he leaves for the three year training trip.**

** Now then I already have Naruto's team picked out! So please no requesting because it's not up for debate!**

** Okay then… ULW out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Seven

_**Chapter 3: Team Seven**_

Naruto yawned as he woke up after Pikachu shook him awake. "Come on Naruto, team placements are today!"

Looking at Pikachu in confusion for a few seconds Naruto's eyes snapped open scaring the electric mouse. "**AHH!**" He jumped out of bed only to trip over the Jumpsuit that he threw to the ground the other day and did a face plant sliding across the floor to Pikachu's amusement. "… Ow."

Pikachu laughed at Naruto's plight.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered as he got up rubbing his face in pain before he got to the fridge and opened it to grab the milk but Pikachu stopped him. "What?"

"That's expired milk." Pikachu pointed out.

Naruto blinked before he looked at the milk and groaned. "Damn it, now I can't drink anything."

"How about water?" Pikachu asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." Naruto threw the milk out before walking to his room and he picked up his jumpsuit and his eyes widened as he took a sniff. "**PHEW!** Man this stinks!"

"That's all that you've been wearing." Pikachu walked forward putting his scarf and headband on. "You really need to get some new clothes."

"But I don't have any." Naruto told him. "Plus the store owners will just throw me out if I try to get some new clothes."

Pikachu sighed. "Hello! You're Henge?"

"… Oh right."

Five minutes later Naruto used a Henge to buy some clothes and now he was walking towards the academy with a black shirt, an open sleeveless blue vest, blue jeans and green fingerless gloves. (Think Ash's original look without the hat.)

"Ah it feels good to be out of Orange." Naruto said with a smile as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"At least you don't look like an eyesore anymore." Pikachu quipped making Naruto pout a bit but he knew that Pikachu was only kidding so they made it to the classroom and they were both surprised to see that he was the first one there. "Uh you did get the day of squad selection right didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Naruto told him. "We're just a little early." With that he sat down waiting. As people came in they all looked at Naruto in confusion because they knew that he failed but what shocked them besides the fact that he had a Genin Headband was the new look and the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" A boy whose hair was shaped like a dark colored pineapple asked as he took note of Pikachu. '_Hm… That is too big and colorful to be a normal mouse and I've never seen a creature like it before… How troublesome._'

Naruto glared before pointing to his forehead. "Oh yeah? You see this Shikamaru?! It's a regulation headband!"

Pikachu gave Naruto a look. "Calm down Naruto, he was just asking an honest question."

Everyone was surprised when Naruto answered Pikachu since they couldn't understand him. "I suppose you're right Pikachu."

'_Bah that little rat doesn't look so tough._' A boy with a grey hoodie over his head and red tribal markings on his face as he petted a white dog with him. '_Akamaru can run circles around him._'

Meanwhile a kid with onyx colored hair in the shape of a duck butt and wearing a blue shirt looked at Naruto. '_So the Dobe actually passed._' He thought as he shook his head. '_I guess that they would let anyone become a Ninja._' Then he looked at Pikachu. '_And what a pathetic looking creature._'

They were all interrupted by what sounded like a stampede and both Pikachu and Naruto turned to see two Kunoichi's run into the classroom.

One wore a simple red dress and had pink hair while the other Kunoichi wore a purple dress and had long blonde hair in a ponytail.

Naruto on the other hand was drooling a bit as he looked at the pink haired girl. '_Sakura._' It was his long time crush.

Pikachu on the other hand had a sweat drop. '_Those two caused a stampede worthy of a herd of Tauros all by themselves?_'

But Sakura looked their way and Naruto stood up. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" He said thinking that she wanted to sit next to him.

Now Pikachu was shocked. '_That's Sakura?_' When Naruto spoke to him about her he put in the image of her being an angel.

But Sakura ran by Naruto. "Move baka!" She pushed him forward.

'_… She's a bitch._' Pikachu shook his head.

"Sasuke-Kun can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked the boy with the duck hair.

Naruto looked down casted and was about to confront Sasuke when Pikachu gave him a look. "Just sit down and avoid getting into trouble."

"… Buzz kill."

So Naruto just sat with Pikachu writing down the techniques that Pikachu does know and possible combinations that they can do… There was one that involved his Kage Bushin but he has yet to test it.

At that moment Iruka walked in. "Beginning today you are real Ninja's." He said gaining everyone's attention. "But you are still really rookie Genin. The hard part has just started."

'_Bring it on Iruka-Sensei._' Naruto thought with determination in his eyes.

"Now you will be assigned duties by the village, so today we'll be creating the three man teams and each team will have a Jounin Sensei." Iruka explained with a smile. "You will follow that Sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

Sasuke snorted. '_Three man teams? That's just more people in my way._'

'_I have to be with Sasuke-Kun._' Sakura thought in determination.

Naruto just leaned on his hand. '_Sakura-Chan… Then anyone besides Sasuke._'

But Pikachu had other thoughts. '_Just as long as that pink haired girl who messed with my partner isn't on that team._'

Iruka held up the paper with the names on them. "We tried to balance the team by their strengths." He explained before calling out names and Naruto tuned it out until. "Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-."

"**YES!**" Naruto cheered while both Pikachu and Sakura had one thought.

'_Damnit._'

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"**NOOOO!**" Naruto screamed in horror.

"**HELL YES!**" Sakura cheered.

'_Don't know him._' Pikachu thought.

But Naruto stood up. "Iruka-Sensei, why does an outstanding Ninja team like Pikachu and I have to be put on the same team as that bum?" He pointed at Sasuke causing Sakura to glare at him.

"What did you call Sasuke-Kun you Baka?" She went to punch Naruto but Pikachu got in front of him letting electricity fly off his cheeks making everyone stare at him.

"You punch my partner and I will fry you!" Pikachu threatened knowing fully well that only Naruto could understand him.

Naruto grabbed Pikachu. "Whoa buddy, there's no reason to electrocute Sakura-Chan." He tried to reason with his partner as he held him back from flying at Sakura to give her an Iron Tail to the face.

"She insults you and is about to hit you!" Pikachu protested angrily. "If she does I'll electrocute her regardless if she's a teammate or not."

Iruka took that moment to intervene. "Sasuke's grades were first among all twenty-seven graduates while you were last." He explained causing Naruto's face to fall. "I'm not saying that you haven't improved after becoming partners with Pikachu but we made this team to balance each other out."

"Uh Iruka-Sensei what exactly is that thing?" Sakura asked pointing at Pikachu who glared at Sakura.

"**THING?! OH THAT DOES IT YOU PINK HAIRED BANSHEE! I'M GOING TO FRY YOU!**"

Naruto meanwhile was trying to hold his partner back. "He doesn't appreciate being called a thing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto explained before he held Pikachu too tight and he was electrocuted by accident.

"Pikachu is a partner of Naruto just like how dogs are for the Inuzuka Clan." Iruka explained. "Just please refrain from insulting him because I don't think Naruto can hold his partner back for long."

With that he named the rest of the teams and told them each their Sensei.

"So who is this Kakashi Hatake?" Pikachu asked Naruto after a while.

"I honestly don't know Pikachu." Naruto answered getting looks from his new teammates. "But I hope he's a good Jounin… Did you have to electrocute me though?"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

After two hours have passed Naruto had enough and ran to look out the door. "Naruto sit still!" Sakura berated him.

Naruto looked at his crush. "Why is the Sensei of our team so damn late?!" He asked angrily. "All of the other teams have left with their Sensei's and Iruka-Sensei left as well."

Pikachu had a mischievous look. "How about a prank?"

With a smirk Naruto followed Pikachu's idea and got an eraser to put it to the top of the door. "What are you doing Naruto?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.

But what surprised them was the string attached to the eraser and it was tied around some sort of pulley system that would shoot shurikens at the door.

"You're going to get into trouble." Sakura berated him.

"Oh shut it you pink banshee." Pikachu told her.

"Pikachu that was a little rude." Naruto said to his partner getting a sigh from him.

'_I need to do something to break him out of his crush phase._'

"Our teacher is a Jounin." Sasuke said looking at his 'teammates' "An elite Ninja, he is not going to fall for a simple booby trap."

Outside the classroom their Sensei, a man with silver gravity-defying hair wearing a mask that covered the lower part of his face and the headband covered his left eye, sighed as he heard their voices as well as seeing the eraser. '_I guess that I could use this simple prank to get them to let their guard down around me._' He thought as he opened the door letting the eraser fall but his eye widened when he saw the Shurikens being shot at him so he did a quick matrix move shocking them.

"Okay, I give you points for being original." The Jounin said as he looked at them seeing impressed looks in their eyes, even if it was hidden with Sasuke before his eye landed on Pikachu. '_So he did find one of those creatures._' "My first impression is that you have issues with greeting people."

Naruto's face fell.

"Be on the roof in three minutes." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all walked up when the Jounin spoke up again.

"Let's begin with introductions."

"Well, what should we say?" Sakura asked getting a look from Pikachu that said 'Really?'

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked with a smile getting a nod from his teammates.

"Me?" The Jounin thought for a bit. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Never thought about them. As for my hobbies? Well I have a lot of them."

"That was pretty pointless." Pikachu muttered while Sakura glared at Naruto.

"All he really told us was his name."

"Now it's your turn on the right?"

Naruto grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, training with my partner Pikachu and this village. My dislikes are traitors and people who judge others for things that aren't their fault and my dream is to surpass all of the Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me and treat me like I'm somebody!" He explained before looking at Pikachu. "You want me to translate for you pal?"

Pikachu nodded. "I am Pikachu a Pokémon, I like my partner, fighting and watching the stars. I dislike people who try to hurt my partner for the stupidest of reasons." He said with a meaningful glance at Sakura. "My hobbies are training and honing my attacks and my dream is to find out what happened to the other Pokémon of the world."

After Naruto translated his new teammates were more confused than ever.

'_Pokémon?_' Sakura thought in confusion. '_What in the world are they?_'

'_I wonder how strong this rat is._' Sasuke pondered.

Kakashi nodded. '_Well Naruto grew up in an interesting way and found an interesting friend._' "You in the middle."

Sasuke looked up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a ton of things I dislike but I really don't like anything and my dream-. No, my ambition is to kill a certain man and to resurrect my clan."

'_Cool._' Sakura thought with a blush.

'_He better not mean me._' Naruto thought nervously.

Pikachu shook his head. '_That sounded like it was rehearsed._'

'_I thought so._' Kakashi looked at the last teammate. "Okay Pinky your turn."

Sakura glared at him for that comment but she complied. "My name is Sakura Haruno, the thing I like well the person I like is-." She looked at Sasuke and giggled while blushing.

"Someone get me a barf bag." Pikachu muttered feeling sick.

"The thing I dislike is Naruto."

Naruto gaped at that while Pikachu patted him on the back to reassure him.

"My hobby is." She glanced at Sasuke again.

Kakashi fought the urge to groan. '_Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu._' "Okay good, you're all unique in your own way and we'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"All right!" Naruto jumped up with Pikachu. "What is our mission tomorrow? Is it something exciting?"

"No more caffeine for you." Pikachu joked getting a glare from Naruto.

"Not cool Pikachu."

"What we're going to do will involve all four-." Kakashi coughed. "Or should I say all five of us."

"What?" Naruto couldn't keep the happy go lucky grin off his face.

"Survival Training."

Now Naruto looked bored. "Survival Training?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but he looked a little angry about it.

"Why is our duty training?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Didn't we train enough at the academy?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize sprucing in the bathroom was training." Pikachu said to Sakura.

"Really Pikachu?" Naruto looked at his partner.

"Naruto get over your crush for Arceus sake!"

Kakashi spoke before an argument could break out. "This will be different from your usual exercise."

"How?" Naruto asked looking back at their Sensei but Kakashi chuckled.

"Hold up that was a normal question." Sakura looked at Kakashi. "What's so funny?"

"But you guys aren't going to like the answer." Kakashi teased.

"Tell us already!" Naruto pleaded with Pikachu nodding beside him.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin." Kakashi told them seeing realization coming to their faces. "The rest will be sent back to the Academy, so basically this is a pass or fail test where the chance of failing is at least 66%."

Everyone looked either shocked or sick to their stomach.

"I told you so."

"**WHAT?!**" Naruto had wide eyes. "Then what was the point of graduating?!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi chuckled. "That's just to select those who might become Genin."

Pikachu whistled. "Dang."

"Okay, bring your Shinobi tools to Training Ground 7 tomorrow." Kakashi told them as he stood up to leave. "Oh and skip breakfast otherwise you'll puke." With that Kakashi left and in a few moments Sasuke left with Sakura running after him trying to get a date while Naruto was sitting there staring in shock.

"Naruto?" Pikachu tapped his partner in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I might fail?" Naruto asked shaking his head. "All the work we did might be for nothing?"

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted making Naruto look at him. "It will be if you keep talking like that!"

"Wha?" But Pikachu wasn't finished yet.

"Where's the Naruto that won't give up no matter what? Even if we do fail we will give it our best shot and prove that we are worthy of being Genin!" Pikachu flashed a smile. "If we even think like how you are right now we may as well turn in our headbands and quit."

"… You're right." Naruto stood up and tightened his headband. "We made a promise to become a team and to accomplish our dreams no matter what so I'm not going to back down. And if I fail then I'll graduate next year and try again until I do pass! I'll never give up!"

"That's the Naruto I know." Pikachu laughed before jumping on his shoulder. "Let's get some last minute training done."

"You said it!"

As Naruto and Pikachu took off they didn't notice that Kakashi was on top of one of the buildings watching him. '_He does act like you Minato-Sensei… I can see that if he passes he will go far._'

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay Review Time**

** Black-Kat012: I believe the interactions between Pikachu and Sakura answered your first question right? And yes they'll meet Suicune and Celebi but he will only be their friend not catch them because I already have the team picked out and I know that Naruto would rather raise his own team instead of just catching a Legendary and being powerful right from the beginning right?**

** ImagineBreaker7: Like anyone else would to seeing a big yellow mouse… With less screaming, of course.**

** Stallion6 of Deviantart: You will eventually.**

** Exalted Demi-soul: You'll find out eventually.**

** Jaku Uzumaki: I guess Sasuke would say something stupid about Pikachu right? But I had Sakura do it instead.**

** Wulan-Chan: I think this chapter answered your question right?**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: I'll work on the longer chapters for this story and I'll consider giving other Ninja's their respective Pokémon but I'm sorry about this, the Sakura bash is only to break Sakura out of her Fan girl phase, in my opinion it's the best way and once she's out of that phase it will stop, I can promise that.**

** Gir240: Thanks it was hard to do Pikachu's personality and I kind of chose Pikachu because he is powerful without evolving in my opinion but I'll cross the evolution bridge when I come to it.**

** YukiCrewger2: He will get five more partners throughout the story.**

** El Torro: Thank you and I haven't decided that yet but they might once Naruto figures out what happened to them.**

** Nhwaun1: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.**

** Soul18: Thanks.**

** NameMack: Don't worry Pikachu will only know low level attacks in the beginning but I had to do Iron Tail. The other attacks he knows are Thundershock, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave.**

** Okay ULW is signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Field Exam

_**Chapter 4: The Field Exam**_

Naruto yawned along with Pikachu as he waited in Training Ground 7 for his teammates and their Sensei at the crack of dawn. "Why did Kakashi-Sensei ask for us to meet him this early?" Naruto muttered in exhaustion.

"I don't know." Pikachu shrugged. "But you need to wake up quickly."

"Electrocute me."

"Wha?"

"It'll wake me up."

After a few seconds Pikachu relented and electrocuted Naruto effectively waking him up and cooking him a bit.

"You do realize that you could've used the stream down there right?" Pikachu asked gesturing to the stream of cold water that was only a few feet away.

Naruto's eyes twitched and he did a face palm because he didn't even notice the stream only to hear footsteps and he turned to see Sakura and Sasuke walking to the training grounds. Sakura was yawning and attempting to stay awake while Sasuke looked the same as ever.

"Morning Sakura-Chan. Teme."

Sakura was too tired to yell at Naruto for calling Sasuke that while emo boy himself just grunted as they waited for Kakashi to show up.

"Man he's taking his time." Pikachu commented after ten minutes passed.

"He could be just as late as yesterday Pikachu." Naruto told his friend before hearing two stomachs growl and he turned to see Sakura holding her stomach while Sasuke was too proud to show it. "You guys didn't eat this morning?"

"Of course not baka." Sakura glared at him. "Kakashi-Sensei told us not to."

"Actually he said that it was a suggestion." Naruto chuckled at seeing their faces and was thankful that Pikachu pointed that out before he left but he reached into his bag and pulled out some ration bars. "Here." He held them out to both of them.

"Hmph." Sasuke was too proud to try until his stomach growled very audibly making Naruto chuckle.

"Come on we'll need to be at our full strength for this assignment." Naruto urged and it didn't take any more convincing as Sasuke took one muttering a quick, incoherent thanks while Sakura said thank you after taking the other.

"You're too nice for your own good Naruto." Pikachu said as they ate the ration bars.

"I know buddy." Naruto rubbed the spot on Pikachu's head between the ears causing him to sigh in bliss.

With that they just waited for an hour before Naruto had to get up and pace a bit while Pikachu chuckled at his impatience. "You do realize he could be testing your patience right?"

Naruto froze as Pikachu said that. "You mean this whole being late thing could be testing our patience?" He asked his partner catching Sasuke and Sakura's attention.

"Yup."

"Hey Dobe how strong is that rat?" Sasuke asked getting a look from Pikachu.

"**I'M NOT A DAMN RAT****,**** DUCK BUTT!**" Pikachu shouted getting a confused look from Sakura and Sasuke since they couldn't understand him. "**AND MY PARTNER IS NOT A DOBE!**"

Holding in his laughter from what Pikachu called Sasuke, Naruto thought about the question. "Well I don't really know yet, we trained since we met but we haven't really tested our skills against anyone, so we'll find out someday right buddy?"

"You said it." Pikachu agreed with a clenched fist.

Another hour passed as Sakura groaned. "How long is he going to keep us waiting?"

"Oh I'm sorry do you have somewhere to be?" Pikachu asked snidely. "Maybe you would like to rape emo-boy and birth his babies."

Naruto gave Pikachu a weird look. "Should I ask?"

Pikachu sighed. "Probably not. The Pink Banshee is shallower than a Glameow."

Naruto was about to tell Pikachu that Sakura wasn't a pink banshee before he stopped thinking how she would react if he said that. '_I should probably keep my mouth shut._'

Yet another hour passed before they heard Kakashi. "Hey guys, good morning."

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Naruto and Sakura yelled out while Sasuke just glared and Pikachu yawned.

"About time." Pikachu muttered.

Kakashi pulled a clock out and sat it on a tree stump causing Pikachu's eye to twitch.

'_He had a clock and he was still three hours late?_'

"It's set for noon and your task is to get these bells." Kakashi said as he held up to silver bells. "Those who can't get a bell by noon get no lunch and I'll eat mine in front of you."

After a few seconds Kakashi realized that no stomachs were growling.

"Didn't I say not to eat lunch?" He asked dangerously.

Naruto smirked. "Actually you suggested it; if you didn't want us to eat you would've said not to."

'_Hm? So they're looking underneath the beneath?_' Kakashi thought as he tied the bells to his waist. "You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will be tied to s stump." Kakashi explained. "And that person will be sent back to the academy."

Naruto gulped nervously. '_Kuso… I need to get a bell._'

"You can even use Shurikens." Kakashi nodded. "If you aren't prepared to kill me then you won't succeed."

"But you'll be in danger." Sakura protested.

'_… She's__ an idiot._' Pikachu thought with a face palm while Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser." He boasted forgetting about the matrix move with the Kunai's. "We'll kill you."

'_And sadly my partner is one as well._'

"In the real world those without talent often bark the loudest." Kakashi deadpanned not even looking at Naruto. "Well, ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say."

'_D-D-DEAD LAST?!_' Naruto thought in pure anger before Pikachu spoke.

"He's baiting you." He said giving Kakashi a glare. "Don't fall for it."

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed down. "I may have been a dead last but I can still kick your ass."

'_Hm. He didn't take my bait._' Kakashi knew that Pikachu said something to calm Naruto down but he didn't know what. '_This will be interesting._' "Okay then… **START!**"

As they took off Naruto was hiding in the foliage with Pikachu on his shoulder. "So what's the plan?" Naruto asked Pikachu. "Do we use the Raiton Kage Bushin combo?"

"…" Pikachu was silent for a bit before he asked. "How many people are on Genin teams normally? And I mean Genin and Jounin."

Naruto thought about that. "Four, why?"

"If that's true, why did he say that one will be sent back to the Academy?" Pikachu asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged before looking at Kakashi who was in the middle of the clearing looking around. "I don't know but I'm not letting Sasuke-Teme beat me."

As Naruto muttered that, Pikachu's eyes widened. "Of course." He chuckled. "Your Sensei is a sneaky bastard."

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked at Pikachu with a raised eyebrow. "Care to share what's funny?"

"Don't you see? Three people, two bells." Pikachu elaborated. "We both know that a fresh Genin stands no chance against a trained Jounin, that's like putting a newly hatched Pokémon against a Charizard."

At that point, Naruto caught on. "Divided we fall."

"Together we conquer." Pikachu finished with a smirk that his partner caught on before he frowned. "But we need to get Emo Boy and the Pink Banshee to see this."

"I have just the thing." Naruto smirked as he shot out before Pikachu could stop him. "You and me, right here, right now!" He called out to Kakashi.

Pikachu sweat-dropped on Naruto's shoulder wondering what the hell that the blonde was planning.

Sasuke did a face palm in his hiding spot. '_Idiot._'

Kakashi's eye twitched. "You know, compared to the others, you're a little weird."

"Weird or not I think that with Pikachu and I 'working together'." Naruto put some emphasis on those two words. "We can accomplish anything."

'_So he caught on._' Kakashi was impressed since Naruto was putting a hint out there for Sasuke and Sakura to see but they weren't moving to help the blonde out.

"They didn't show?" Pikachu muttered knowing that many people would've got it at that point. "Screw this, combo?"

"Combo." Naruto dashed forward as Kakashi pulled out an orange book making Naruto and Pikachu face vault in shock. "What the hell?!"

"Hm?" Kakashi wasn't even looking at them as he read the book. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Y-Yeah, but why are you reading a book?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Why? Well to find out what happens in the story of course." Kakashi answered without batting an eye.

"… You pretty much walked into that one partner." Pikachu muttered feeling annoyed at the Jounin not taking them seriously.

"Don't worry about it, it won't make a difference." As Kakashi said that Naruto did the Ram Seal.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He made twelve clones each with their own Pikachu causing Kakashi to look up. "Raiton Style: Thunder Ballistic No Jutsu!" Eleven of them became encased with Electricity, via Thundershock, as they shot at Kakashi making him jump back.

'_What?_' Sasuke was surprised that Naruto could make twelve clones when a few days ago he couldn't even make one before he noticed one small detail. '_Solid clones?_'

'_I-Is this the same Naruto?_' Sakura thought in shock as Naruto's clones dispersed into smoke which he used to his advantage to hit Kakashi. '_Nice plan._'

"Creating your own combos huh?" Kakashi asked feeling impressed before he put up a hand to block the real Naruto's punch while Pikachu tried an Iron Tail but Kakashi just used a Kunai to block Pikachu and direct him flying into Naruto.

"Oof!" Naruto went rolling on the ground.

"This guy's good." Pikachu muttered feeling impressed despite his annoyance.

"But he's going down." Naruto went for a kick but as Kakashi ducked and disappeared, Naruto looked around frantically not seeing him at all.

"Never let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi said coldly behind Naruto making him pale.

'_No way, that's a tiger seal._' Sasuke thought shocked that their Jounin would go that far.

"**PARTNER!**" Pikachu ran forward using his Quick Attack as Sakura's voice could be heard.

"Naruto, get out of there! You're going to be killed!"

"Wha?" As Naruto turned around he saw a glint in Kakashi's eyes.

"Too late. Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ōgi: 1000 Years of Death!"

Pikachu stopped running and stared awkwardly. '_…What…The…Fuck?_' Those were his only thoughts.

Kakashi rammed his finger right up Naruto's butt sending him flying as he clutched his bottom in horror before he landed in the nearby stream.

'_Complete Baka__'__s._' Sasuke thought shaking his head. '_Both of them._'

'_What kind of technique is that?_' Sakura felt her eye twitch.

Pikachu was still staring. '_Did he just violate my partner?_' He didn't know whether to electrocute Kakashi for that or to just wonder if that was an actual technique or something.

Naruto came out of the water coughing. "Anything else?" Kakashi asked in amusement.

"Damn it." Naruto called out. "Sakura-Chan! Sasuke! Come on guys we need to work as a team!"

'_Pft. As if._' Sasuke left to plan an ambush.

'_I'm only teaming up with Sasuke-Kun._' Sakura left as well.

Kakashi felt the other two Genin's leave through their Chakra Signatures as Naruto's face fell when he realized that his supposed teammates abandoned him.

'_Oh when I see them again I'm frying them._' Pikachu thought in anger so bad that one would mistake him for a Primeape.

As Naruto looked down Kakashi thought to himself. _'Regardless what happens or not I'm going to talk to Hokage-Sama about an apprenticeship with Naruto._' He thought to himself as he disappeared. '_Those other two just abandoned a comrade in need and they're about to find out why they shouldn't do that and Naruto figured out the true purpose of this exercise__._'

"Naruto?" Pikachu approached the blonde carefully.

"Why?" Naruto asked his friend with some tears down his face. "Why couldn't they see that the only way to pass is to work together?"

"Because their idiots." Pikachu crossed his paws knowing that if this was a real mission rather than a team exercise the others would've condemned Naruto to death. "Naruto, you gave enough hints to them, for Arceus sake you flat out told them while they could hear you and they ignored you!"

"But Sakura-Chan-."

"But nothing!" Pikachu interrupted angrily. "Your 'Sakura-Chan' chose to leave you to fend for yourself! All she cares about is helping her precious 'Sasuke-Kun' to not notice a person who cared for her even if it came out and slapped her with a Magikarp!"

Naruto looked down as he realized that but he shook his head. "But I'm not giving up." He said surprising Pikachu. "Even if they abandoned me I'm not going to abandon them. I will become Hokage and I will pass this test, even if I have to force them to cooperate."

Pikachu smirked hoping that he could fry his teammates for leaving his partner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura stopped moving as she saw Kakashi in the distance reading his book. '_Phew. He didn't notice me._' She thought as she went to plan her attack.

Then a voice spoke up behind her. "Sakura, behind you."

Sakura spun around to see Kakashi as the one with the book disappeared into smoke before he did a hand seal as leaves whirled around Sakura causing her to have that far-off look in her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man where are they?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he and Pikachu were searching everywhere before a hysterical scream made him jump.

"I'd say we follow the screams." Pikachu suggested.

Naruto nodded as he picked Pikachu up and took off towards the scream only to find Sakura unconscious. "Man, I don't even want to know what Kakashi-Sensei did."

"I do." Pikachu said with a smirk that the Sensei taught her a lesson.

"… Are you sadistic?" Naruto slowly asked his partner.

Pikachu stopped to think about it as he shrugged. "Most likely."

"…" Naruto sweat-dropped. "Great."

"You're going to wake her up aren't you?" Pikachu asked in a tone pleading that he was wrong.

"We need her to pass this exam as well as Sasuke." Naruto said as he shook Sakura's shoulder.

"I hate it when you're right." Pikachu muttered before brightening up. "I'll wake her."

Naruto was confused but he stepped back only to shout in shock as Pikachu let out a low powered Thundershock causing Sakura to spasm as she woke up.

"Huh? Wha?" Sakura looked around as her hair was everywhere with electricity in it.

"Did you have to shock her Pikachu?" Naruto looked at his partner gaining her attention.

"She pissed me off a lot lately." Pikachu answered honestly.

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" Sakura looked around. "He's injured-."

"Uh we didn't see Sasuke." Naruto told his crush. "But we all need to work together to pass this exam, Kakashi-Sensei is using a Divide and Conquer technique."

Sakura was about to tell him to be quiet when she thought about what he said and then she felt embarrassed that she didn't realize it sooner.

"So how about we find Sasuke, work together and then pass?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

"Then you can go back to wanting to birth Emo Boy's babies." Pikachu muttered making Naruto's eyes twitch.

"… Alright." Sakura agreed shocking Pikachu that she was acting sensible. "But you better not be lying, Baka."

'_I guess there's hope for her yet._' Pikachu thought as they went to get Sasuke in time to see him fighting Sasuke.

"Sasuke you need a hand?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura made it to the clearing.

"You'll only get in my way Dobe." Sasuke answered arrogantly as he managed to keep Kakashi from reading his book. "You had your chance and you failed."

"But we need to work together!" Naruto called out. "Sakura knows it as well! None of us can beat a Jounin right now!"

"Says you." Sasuke did some hand signs shocking Kakashi. "Goukakyoo No Jutsu!"

As Sasuke shot a fireball at Kakashi the Jounin disappeared. "Oh Emo Boy is in trouble." Pikachu wanted to see this.

'_He's gone?!' Sasuke looked everywhere. 'To the side? Above?_'

Then a hand shot out of the Earth and pulled Sasuke into the ground. "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu!"

As only Sasuke's head remained above ground, Pikachu fell off of Naruto's shoulder laughing at the arrogant boy as the Uchiha glared at the yellow mouse knowing what he was doing.

"Sakura-Chan we need to get Sasuke out, Pikachu and I will distract Kakashi-Sensei-." As Naruto began his plan the alarm signifying the end of the Test making Pikachu groan.

"Right when it was about to get good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke was tied up to the tree stump ten minutes later, while Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to it while Kakashi had his eye closed. "I made my decision… Naruto and Sakura are going back to the Academy."

"**WHAT?!**" Pikachu snarled in anger as he glared at Kakashi while Naruto's head was down and Sakura had tears in her eyes for being separated from Sasuke. "**THAT IS BULLCRAP!**"

Sasuke just smirked until Kakashi finished. "Sasuke, you should just stop being a Ninja entirely."

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he stopped when he saw Kakashi's glare.

"Not one word." Kakashi said in a dangerous voice. "Naruto was the first one to understand the true purpose of this exercise! I purposely pitted you against each other to see if you could overcome that and become a team but you are too prideful to even consider working with someone and your pride can get you killed!"

"I think I may have misjudged him." Pikachu whispered to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Sakura, you abandoned Naruto to find Sasuke when you could've helped him out in the fight against me." Kakashi turned his glare at Sakura who flinched underneath it. "If this was real combat you would've had Naruto's death on your hands for abandoning a comrade."

Sakura looked horrified before Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You on the other hand knew you were outmatched and tried to signal your 'teammates' to help you, even going as far as shouting the true purpose of the exercise and they still didn't help you… But despite that you went to help them, why?"

"Because even if they abandon me they're my teammates." Naruto answered without hesitation. "Even if they hate me during our duration as a team I have their backs no matter what."

"You are too nice for your own good." Pikachu repeated with a smile. "But that's the best part about you."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto to hide the small amount of respect that showed in his eyes at that moment which Kakashi saw while Sakura looked ashamed of herself so he sighed. "Alright." He said gaining their attention. "I'll give you guy's one last chance."

"R-Really?" Sakura asked hoping to correct her mistakes.

"**YES!**" Naruto cheered with Pikachu.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned away.

"After lunch I'll make it harder to get the bells." Kakashi told them as he went to walk away. "But Sasuke doesn't get any." They all started as he said that. "It's punishment for thinking of himself above the others, and if anyone is caught feeding him, then everyone fails."

Ten minutes after he disappeared Naruto, Sakura and Pikachu were eating when Naruto heard Sasuke's stomach growled and he knew how it felt to be hungry so he held out some food. "Here."

"Tch. I don't need any food Dobe." Sasuke turned his head away stubbornly. "And if you try to feed me you'll fail."

"D-Did he just point something out that didn't concern him?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"If you don't eat you won't be at your full strength when we fight Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto argued with him. "So you're eating this regardless of your pride and of what he says!"

"…" Sakura held out some food as well before she and Naruto looked at Pikachu who was clutching his packed lunch in defiance before he sighed knowing that Naruto was guilt-tripping him so he held out his lunch as well.

"Naruto I want an extra helping at home." Pikachu muttered to which the blonde boy agreed.

"What are you doing?" Freezing up all of them turned to see Kakashi looking at them coldly with his arms crossed. "Didn't I say not to feed him?"

"Uh, well you see-." Naruto was sweating bullets at what was happening as the air felt darker around them.

"You throw away my second chance?" Kakashi ran at them with speeds faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack. "You guys…" He stopped with his face right in front of theirs with an eye smile. "Pass!"

"Huh?" Naruto had a confused expression while Sasuke blinked and Sakura looked like she was about to go under cardiac arrest.

"Crazy man says what?" Pikachu asked agreeing with Naruto.

"Pass?" Sakura stood up. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are the first." Kakashi admitted as he untied Sasuke. "Everyone just did as I said… They were all morons; a ninja must learn to see beneath the underneath."

Pikachu and Naruto just looked at each other not getting what he was saying.

"In the Ninja world those who break the rules are trash." Kakashi said making their faces fall. "But you know what? Those who abandon their comrades are **WORSE** than trash."

"H-He's pretty cool." Naruto whispered to Pikachu.

"**YES!**" Sakura was cheering while Sasuke didn't say anything but the small smirk meant that he may as well be shouting, pride be damned.

"Tomorrow Team #7 will start missions." Kakashi said as he turned to leave. "Report to the Mission Hall tomorrow at six."

Sasuke left to go home for training and Sakura ran off to bug him about a date while Naruto and Pikachu were grinning. "**YES! WE'RE NINJA'S!**" Naruto shouted in joy. "**BELIEVE IT!**"

"Calm down." Pikachu said but he had amusement in his eyes. "Can't wait for your first mission?"

"You know it!" Naruto said with his wide grin before he looked up. "What the?"

Following his gaze, Pikachu froze as he saw a giant bird phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. The bird also has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head flying through the sky. "No way." Pikachu said in awe.

"What?" Naruto asked his partner.

"That's Ho-Oh."

"**WHAT?!**" Naruto asked again, but this time in shock, as he looked up only to see the bird gone. "That was Ho-Oh? The Phoenix Pokémon?! The Pokémon of fortune and friendship?!"

Pikachu just nodded dumbly. "She only reveals herself to people with pure hearts." Pikachu said in awe. "Ho-Oh is not one to do this to anyone and it is said that anyone who sees her is blessed with eternal happiness."

"Whoa." Naruto looked up to where Ho-Oh was a few seconds ago. "This just proves that you were right."

"Huh?" Pikachu gave Naruto a confused look.

"If Ho-Oh is still around then the other Legendaries are too." Naruto grinned as he looked at Pikachu. "And we're going to see them all!"

In a second, Pikachu mirrored his grin. "You said it Partner."

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait this chapter was a pain to type with everything in it but I hope that you like it! Especially with Ho-Oh appearing for a short time.**

**Anyways… REVIEW TIME**

** El Torro: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks! And that's a good idea for the Wave Arc, thank you!**

** 1eragon33: Yes he will and thanks for complimenting Pikachu's personality.**

** Yukicrewger2: Sorry but I don't plan on having all the Unova Pokémon in the story but the Riolu is an interesting one but it won't be for a while.**

** ImagineBreaker7: I think they would treat it like a Summoned Creatures abilities.**

** Pensuka: I hope this satisfies your curiosity.**

** Gir240: Yeah, I personally love Kakashi's character because his personality always made me laugh and I personally don't like Kakashi Bashing.**

** Stallion6 of DeviantArt: Sorry, but Zorua isn't on the planned team.**

** Jebest4781: He will eventually but for now I'm having him only use the moves he has as well.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: Well he does have a Ramen Addiction but the Canon Naruto would fake smiling to get his enemies to let their guard down, but I don't plan on him being a dumbass later on, I'm going to take his personality change slow that way it isn't too sudden, since everything up to learning Kage Bushin was Canon.**

** WolfCoyote: Actually, I'm not sure about giving any other Shinobi's Pokémon since that will be part of Naruto's fighting style as he creates more techniques like the Raiton Style: Thunder Ballistic No Jutsu, (Which will grow stronger as Pikachu learns more powerful electric attacks).**

**Knight25: Thanks!**

** IrnzenMonk: Thanks again man!**

** ThePizziaMan: Thanks!**

** OakPhoenix: Yes Pikachu will support him… And what do you say to Pikachu learning his own style of the Chidori?**

** Schwarzer Love: Yes to both because Riolu is awesome and Charmander becomes a Charizard which is Orange (Naruto's favorite color). I think that Canon Naruto would treat even a Magikarp like a God because of it being Orange right?**

** Lady Sakura Cosmos: Thanks!**

** Gust: I will, thanks and sorry for the long wait!**

** Maxi: … Er, what? Sorry but I don't speak Spanish and Google Translate isn't working that well on my Computer.**

** SelenaWolf: … Uh I plead the Fifth? (Forgot about that)**

** DragonFire Princess: One way to find out!**

** Alright, thanks and please review! ULW is signing out!**


End file.
